Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 7 - Resolve for Seclusion
Wilkommen zu einem weiteren Teil meines Walkthrough. Ich hab keine Ahnung welcher Teil das ist, also fragt mich nicht. In diesem Kapitel spielt man Squall. Er ist de einzige der freiwillig alleine losgezogen ist. Er will wohl auf cool machen. Ich find Vincent Valentine ist cooler. Und los gehts. Der einsame Wolf Squall befindet sich zu Anfang ganz im Norden der Map. Im "Land of Disicord". Auf seiner Reise rettete er Zidane und Bartz. Am Anfang befinden sich die drei in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Die beiden bedanken sich bei Squall. thumb|300px|Der Big Daddy SquallBartz frägt ihn ob er mit ihnen nach den Kristallen suchen will. Squall frägt sich warum das immer ihn passiert. Squall lehnt aber ab, und sagt, dass er alleine weiter geht. Zidane frägt sich ob er sich dann nicht manchmal einsam fühlt. Zidane sagt dann, dass sie sich wiedersehen wenn sie ihre Kristalle haben. Die beiden laufen dann weiter, doch Bartz kommt zurück und sagt, dass er etwas vergessen hat. Er schenkt ihn eine Chocobofeder. Die soll er als Glücksbringer verwenden. Squall sagt, dass das ein Kampffeld ist und es für so etwas keinen Platz gibt. Bartz drückt ihn die Feder auf als ob es Crack ist und die Bullen Schützer der Bürger hinter ihn her sind. Immer müssen die Bullen alles versauen. Und dann haut er ab. Er sagt, dass er sie ihn wieder geben soll wenn sie sich wieder sehen. Mir geht Bartz jetzt schon auf den S***. Squall frägt sich wer irgendwas über ein Versprechen gesagt hat. Und unsere Reise beginnt wie immer in einem Gateway. Im "Gateway to a Micro Desert". Für hohe KP setzt bei dem Punkt wo ihr startet ein Straightchain ein. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Oben links Lv. 12 Laguna, unten links Lv. 6 Squall, rechts Lv. 12 Zidane und dahinter Lv. 6 Artemisia. Da ist noch eine Kiste mit einem Valor Incense. Geht dann raus. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichte und man hört Bartz und Zidane. In der Nähe vom vierten Licht ist das rote "Northern Mirage Gateway". Setzt bei dem Emblem wo ein Pfeil ist einen Multichain ein. So kriegt ihr vier von fünf. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten Lv. 12 Laguna, rechts Lv. 6 Squall, oben rechts Lv. 6 Yuna, mitte Lv. 6 Exdeath und oben ein goldener Firion. Außerdem ist hier ein Esperstein. Und zwar meine lieblings Esper Alexander.thumb|Er ist es. Er ist es. Zwar das falsche Bild. Aber er ist es. Unsere neunte Esper. Es ist zwar nur die Auto-Form, aber egal. Geht dann raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im Planetenkern. Squall hohlt seine Feder raus die er von Bartz bekommen hat. Dann erscheint ihn Cosmos. Sie frägt ihn ob es ihm ein Freund gegeben hat. Er meint eher nicht. Cosmos sagt ihm, dass sie in seinem Gesicht sieht, dass er es bedauert nicht mit ihnen gegangen zu sein. Er sagt, dass er nichts bedauert. Und dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert. Squall meint, dass er vieleicht den falschen Weg nahm. Doch Cosmos meint es ist der richtige Weg. Weil die Gegner alleine besiegt werden müssen. Cosmos weiß dass sein Feind Artemisia ist. Sie meint er soll sie besiegen und er bekommt seinen Kristall. Als Squall geht sieht man, dass es nicht Cosmos ist, sondern Artemisia. Sche** Schla***. Die soll mal nicht so ein Scheiß machen. Und weiter. An der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und links von dieser Steinmauer ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Phönix, Odin, Leviathan, Bahamut und Syldra. Einer der besten Mogle-Shops bisher. Nehmt Odin und Bahamut. Die beiden sind da die besten. Auf dieser riesigen Fläche sind noch ein paar Kisten mit diversen Schätzen und auch mehrere Manikins. Geht dann zum roten Gateway. Das "Eastern Mirage Gateway". Beim eintretten kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Kuja und Kefka. Kefka meint Kuja braucht einen Köder um an Zidane zu kommen. Hier ist ein Boss, also malwieder der kurze Weg. Dafür muss man zwei Manikins besiegen. Die erste ist ein Lv. 6 Bartz-Manikin. Und die zweite ist eine Lv. 6 Kuja-Manikin. Berührt dann die Stigma. Danach seid ihr dann in demthumb|300px|left|Diese falsche Schlangeinterdimensionalen Riss. Kuja erscheint wie in irgendeinem Psyco-Fantasy-Film. Er frägt Squall ob er seine Einsamkeit geniest. Squall frägt ihn was er will. Hier sieht man, dass Kuja einen Eierbecher oder eine Windel trägt. Er sagt er will seinen Köder für Zidane. Doch Squall sagt ihm eiskalt, dass er nicht interessiert ist. Wieso immer gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. In der Höhle des Löwen 300px|thumb|left|Die Szene wird uns nochmal später begenenNach dem Kampf zwingt Squall ihn zu sagen was er weiss. Kuja sagt, dass Zidane nie an einem einsamen Wolf wie ihn als Köder interessiert ist. Squall will ihn angreiffen, doch Kuja fliegt weg. Kuja sagt er soll sich zurücksetzen un den zweiten Act der Show beachten. Dann verschwindet er. Squall frägt sich dann ob er ihnen helfen soll. Er meint nicht. Dann erinnert er sich an die Worte von Bartz. Doch dann hohlt er die Feder raus und sagt, dass er noch etwas zu tun hat. Er sagt er muss durchhalten. Sobald man aus dem Gateway raus ist, kommt eine Szene zwischen Kuja und Garland. Kuja frägt Garland ob er sich selbst überlisten muss. Hab selbst keinen Plan was er damit meint. Er lässt eine Kugel in seiner Hand erscheinen und will Garland angreiffen. Garland macht sich auch bereit. Dann höhrt man Jekkt der sie frägt ob sie Spaß haben. Wie ein Typ der auf den Spielplatz zu kleinen Kindern geht. Dann will er mitkämpfen. Doch Kuja lässt die Kugel verschwinden. Er sagt er habe das Interesse verloren und fliegt weg. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und ein weißes Gateway. Das "The Flowing Spring" Gateway. Vom Standpunkt aus geht eins nach rechts und eins nach oben. Setzt da einen Multichain ein. So kriegt ihr alle. Geht dann weiter zum roten Gateway. Das "Forgotten Trail" Gateway. Hier ist ein Boss, also nehmen wir den kurzen weg. Er wird von zwei Manikins bewacht. Die erste iste eine Lv. 13 Krieger des Lichts-Manikin. Und die zweite ist eine Lv. 19 Squall-Manikin. Berührt dann die Stigma. Danach seid ihr in der Kristallwelt. Der Krieger des Lichts kommt auf Squall zu. Er frägt Squall ob es ihn gut geht. Squall frägt sich warum ihn jeder das frägt. Er sagt dem Krieger, dass jeder seinen Feind besiegen muss um an seinen Kristall zu kommen. Als er sagt, dass ihn das Cosmos gesagt hat ist er erstaunt. Des war nichtmal Cosmos.Squall sagt, dass er nur seinen Kristall haben will und dann gehen will. Der Krieger frägt ihn warum er alleine kämpft. Und der soll sich verteidigen ohne andere Hilfe. Squall zückt seine (echt coole) Gunblade, und der Krieger lässt sein Schwert und Schild erscheinen. Nur zur Info. Ich finde die Gunblade von Lightning cooler. Hexenjagd Nach dem Kampf sagt der Krieger Squall sei stark. Er frägt ihn ob er die Kraft hat die anderen mit dieser Stärke zu beschützen. Squall sagt, dass zusammen kämpfen nicht der einzige Weg sei. Er hohlt die Feder heraus und sagt sie können auch da sein wenn sie nicht in der Nähe sind. Er sagt er geht auch weiterhin alleine weiter. Der Krieger geht und sagt ihm, dass niemand von ihnen alleine ist. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und eine Garland-Manikin. Aber auch ein weißes Gateway. Das "Northern Lufenia Gateway". Hier gibt es keine Chain-Kombination. Geht dann weiter zum roten. Das "Southern Lufenia Gateway". Das wird später eins der schwierigsten Gateways. Aber ich schweife ab. Beim eintretten befindet sich Squall im alten Chaos Schrein. Ihm erscheint Cosmos. Sie sagt ihm er solle sein Schwert erheben um zu sehen ob er stärker als sie ist. Und dann verwandelt sie sich in Artemisia. Zur Info, das war Artemisia und nicht Cosmos. Wisst ihr was die Szene und die danach sind zu lang. Kurz gefasst: Er will sie angreiffen, sie weicht aus. Sie erscheint, labertirgend ein Blödsinn und verschwindet wieder. Da hier ein Boss ist nehmen wir den kurzen Weg. Der wird nur von einer Manikin bewacht. Und zwar von einer Lv. 13 Artemisia-Manikin. Berührt dann die Stigma. Danach seid ihr dann in Artemisias Schloss. Artemisia ist schon da. Squall sagt er ist nur da um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er zieht seine Gunblade, und dann taucht Garland auf. Er sagt er kanns mit beiden aufnehmen. Dann taucht Zidane auf und schubst Garland weg. Als Squall ihn frägt warum er da ist, sagt er, dass er keinen Grund braucht um einen Freund zu helfen. Dann beginnt die Kampfszene. Squall versuch Sie zu erwischen, doch sie teleportiert sich immer weg. Dann greift Squall mit seiner Attacke Blasting Zone an. Das ist die wo er einen roten Strahl aus seiner Gunblade feuert. Doch Artemisia hält die Zeit an. Sie dreht dann alles auf den Kopf. Sie geht nah an ihn heran und sagt ihm, dass alles eine Illusion ist. Dann zaubert sie diese lilanen Pfeile her, und richtet sie genau auf Squall. Dann lässt sie die Zeit wieder laufen. Squall zertört einen Teil der Pfeile mit der Blasting Zone. Einem Teil weichte er aus. Und den Rest zerstört er mit seiner Gunblade. Eine der besten Kampfszenen. Nach dem Kampf ist sie noch da und labert irgendwas. Squall handelt jetzt wie ich es von jedem erwartet habe. Statt sich des anzuhören was sie sagt, greift er mit seiner Gunblade an und tötet sie. Danach kommt Zidane der Garland fetig gemacht hat. Er sagt ihm, dass sie Bartz haben. Er sagt ihm, dass er ihm hilft, weil er ihn noch, die Feder geben muss. Als Zidthumbane ihn frägt ob er es nur deswegen macht sagt Squall weil er auch noch sein Freund ist. Dann erscheint sein Kristall. Er sieht aus wie ein paar Chocobofedern. Die Feder fliegt dann zum Kristall. Der Kristall schießt dann einen Strahl weg der ihnen zeigt wo Bartz ist. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern